Pirate101 III- To Monquista
by rumoryum
Summary: The sequel to Pirate101 II- The Isle of Doom. James and his sister must deliver Gortez to Zenda. However, Monquista betrays them and they are forced to join forces with Gortez and three ex-queens to rebel against the Crown of Monquista. Will they succeed? Rated T for violence and brief nudity. Out now: Pirate101 IV- The Grim Reaver.
1. Chapter 1- Scurvy Dogs

Pirate101 III- To Monquista

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

**A/N- I know that the Scurvy Dog Hideout bit with the windstone is in the Valencia part of the Pirate101 story, but I don't want to repeat the attacking Marleybonian Ships until the Port Regal Arc.**

Chapter 1- Scurvy Dogs

"Is the treaty signed?" Avery asked as soon as James and his crew entered his office.

"No hello?" asked James.

"Hello! Hello! Now, is the treaty signed?"

"Not yet," James answered.

"What do you mean 'not yet'?" Avery enquired curiously.

"We need to go to Monquista to deliver Gortez to the prison of Zenda via Monquista City. It should be signed soon," Emmett explained.

"We need a week to prepare for the voyage," Bonnie Anne added, "Also, need a place to sleep."

Avery nodded and directed them to Remmington's Steel, as they have a spare room available for rent until Avery manages to build an inn. Once they arrived at the blade shop, they spoke to the shopkeeper, Surly John Remmington.

"What do ye want?" the rat asked.

"The room, we want to rent it out," James said and John nodded.

"100 gold coins, 10 silver coins and 1 bronze coin a week," John said, "In conversion, that's 101 spiral dollars."

James gave him the money and John counted it. When he was finished he said, "This is enough to rent the whole upstairs!"

"That's what we want to do," James replied.

"I see, well go into the room behind me an' go up the stairs yonder. Enjoy yer visit, Captain," John said.

James and his crew thanked John and walked up the stairs. James then assigned rooms. The first room was the bathroom. The second room was Bonnie Anne's room. The third room was for the male members of James' crew. The fourth room was another bathroom. The fifth room was James' quarters. The sixth room was the guest room and the seventh and final room was another bathroom. They needed to prepare for whatever Monquista had in store for them.

One week later, James temporarily dismissed his rent for John's hospitality and reserved the rooms instead for a lower price and headed for Puerto Mico. At the governor's mansion, Majordomo was waiting for them.

"You're finally here, Captain Hawkins. Where is Voss?" the monkey asked.

"He needed to go," James replied, "But I'm meeting my sister in Monquista. She will take his place."

"I see," Majordomo said, "Well, allow me to tell you how to get a windstone to Monquista. A frigate was on its way to deliver the windstone here to Puerto Mico, but it was attacked by Scurvy Dogs. The dog pirates hid the windstone inside the shipwreck on the top of the lake, in their hideout. Go to the hideout in the north-west squared nautical mile and retrieve the windstone. By the way, go to Monquista City before going to Zenda. The king and queen want to meet you."

"I will be honoured to grace their presence," James replied and him and his crew left for the Scurvy Dog Hideout.

Out of all the places in Tradewinds Skyway that James had been to, the most dangerous of them all was the area where the Scurvy Dog Hideout was. Tradewinds Skyway's north-west squared nautical mile. With the area teeming with Scurvy Dog Ships that don't want them there, The Dashing Fortune was in great danger of sinking. A Scurvy Dog frigate fired large cannonballs at James' skiff, but the upgraded ship managed to survive the attack and fire back. James blew the horn of summoning and an ice golem appeared and clapped his hands behind the Scurvy Dog frigate, creating and icy cold blade of wind which cut through half of the frigate's width. James saw the name on the ship- 'The Brown Dog'. James then gave a command for Gaspard to grapple the hooks so that they could board The Brown Dog. After the guinea pig did this, James and his crew swung onto The Brown Dog and fought their way through to the Captain's Quarters, a room which a sheepdog was sitting at a pirate desk, writing some kind of document.

"I have no gold aboard this ship, Captain," the sheepdog said as he stood up, "I am sorry I gave the order for my crew to attack your ship and I regret it deeply. My name is Jonathan Bennett and I have nothing a young pirate like you could want. No gold, no good ship parts, nothing."

"Wrong. You do have something I need," James replied to Bennett's surprise, "Give me the key to the shipwreck on the lake in your hideout and I will spare the lives of you and any members of your crew that my crew haven't killed already. I need a windstone to Monquista."

Bennett walked to James, "I have what you want. I will give it to you, but rest assured, the dogs on our island won't take to you kindly, Captain."

Bennett then pulled out a golden key from the inside pocket of his topcoat and handed it to James, who said that he would stop his crew from murdering the Scurvy Dogs and to sail to the hideout.

The Dashing Fortune docked at the Scurvy Dog hideout and James and his crew left the ship to find this shipwreck. It wasn't hard to find. James and his crew were about to enter the ship, but they could tell that someone was behind them. They turned around to see not one, but a whole army of Scurvy Dogs and they were armed and dangerous. One of them, who appeared to be a sub-leader, gave an order to charge. The Scurvy Dogs, about two-thousand in all, charged at them- seven pirates. However, the seven pirates were very powerful. The dogs prepared to strike, but then Ratbeard stabbed thirty of them in a blink of an eye. Gaspard leapt into the air and sliced twenty dogs in half. Anne and Emmett shot about fifty dogs unconscious. Nanu Nanu struck four hundred dogs and knocked them out. However, about one thousand five hundred dogs remained.

"That human with the MooShu weapons must be the weakest- he's not attacking!" the sub-leader shouted.

"Yeah right," James muttered, annoyed, "I'm Captain Red James Hawkins, the strongest here."

James threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared. When he reappeared, James threw one thousand shuriken and killed all the active dogs. He told his crew to leave the unconscious and go into the shipwreck's cabin.

The shipwreck was dark and gloomy (like most places James has been to). Old Scratch seemed suspicious about something, but James wasn't going to ask him what it was- he has other things to think about. James walked to the back of the room and opened a gearbox behind the wheel. James looked inside the box and pulled out a small violet crystal. Suddenly, James heard a female scream.

"There be a ghost here, Captain my Captain," Old Scratch said knowingly, "Look! A banshee!"

A female ghost obviously in pain charged towards James, unaware of what it was doing. James ducked the attack and stabbed the ghost, but it didn't work- the sword just passed straight through the ghost. Old Scratch waved his wand and a green foggy mist came into existence around James and his crew. Old Scratch then waved his wand and a green skull sucked up the banshee's life.

"I an' I have matched the physical spirit energy between us and the ghost. We can all touch him now Captain my Captain," Old Scratch said proudly.

James nodded and gave the order to attack. After that, the banshee didn't last two seconds. James also found out that ghosts were able to bleed.

"Now, anyway," Anne said, "We better get to Monquista."


	2. Chapter 2- Cheeky Monkeys

Pirate101 III- To Monquista

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 2- Cheeky Monkeys

James neared the stormgate to Monquista. It was a powerful whirlpool in the clouds, strong enough to pull a storm lord into its clutches. James gave Emmett the signal and he activated the windstone, which was now fixed in the gearbox of The Dashing Fortune. A violet mist surrounded James' ship as it sailed to the centre of the stormgate. Then, once the ship reached the centre, the mist entered the stormgate and a beam shot out of the sky whirlpool and struck The Dashing Fortune. Then, the skiff just vanished into nothing.

Most of the crew was familiar about this sensation. Bonnie Anne, Ratbeard and Emmett came from Marleybone, James came from MooShu and Gaspard came from Valencia. Nanu Nanu and Old Scratch had never left Skull Island, so this was completely new to them. Around James and his crew was The Spiral as it is. The skies shield the wonders of the bare Spiral from the inhabitants, so one is only able to see such a wonder if they travel through worlds via ship, not using the 'Spiral Doors'. They could see jellyfish floating around them, minding their own business. The stars surrounded the entire Spiral, gleaming in the faces of James and his crew. For the first time ever, James heard Old Scratch laugh happily. He was enjoying himself. Nanu Nanu couldn't believe what he was seeing. They could also see other worlds in the distance- Marleybone, Valencia, Polaris, MooShu and even Cool Ranch. Then they looked at the bough of the ship and saw a gleaming swirl of lights. Behind it was a glowing sphere, with Monquista behind it. They were about to pass through the swirling lights. They were about to enter Monquista.

The realm of Monquista was very different to Skull Island. Skull Island had blue skies and grassy green islands. Monquista had orange skies and was practically a desert.

Gaspard walked behind him, "That groove in that giant island, do you see the city there?"

James nodded.

"That's Monquista City," the guinea pig said.

James turned to his crew, "Ratbeard- wheel, now, turn it starboard! Gaspard- pull the fore sails starboard, Emmett- you pull the aft sails starboard. Scratch- climb up to the crow's nest and ensure that we don't run into any Monquistan ships that want to completely and utterly annihilate us. The rest of us will pull the main sails starboard."

The crew followed the instructions and sailed to Monquista City, where the Crown of Monquista was waiting for them.

"Gaspard! Lower the anchor!" James shouted to Gaspard as he followed his command.

James jumped off the ship and waited for the other members of his crew to leave the ship- to avoid trapping them in the bottle when he bottled The Dashing Fortune. Then, a crab harpooner tapped them on the shoulder.

"This way Captain Hawkins," he said with a strong accent as he pointed down the alleyway to their left, "My captain is this way, I trust you are her brother- Red Jim?"

James nodded and the crab led the way. After a good ten minutes of walking, James spotted his sister, Black Bex, sitting on a wall in front of Monquista Palace with another crab- though this time it was a thug.

"Birgus?" Gaspard asked when he saw the crab thug, "Birgus Latro is that you?"

"Hello Gaspard," Birgus replied, "I'm surprised you aren't still in the monkey jail with Mike and Jack."

"It was thanks to James here that we got out," Gaspard said, gesturing proudly to his captain.

"Enough with the reunions," Rebecca said, jumping off the wall, "James and crew, I see you have already met Louis LeBisque over there," she said gesturing to the crab harpooner, "Now, we will go into the castle and talk to the Crown. Remember guys, if you turn your back on them, then you will be hanged."

The rest of the pirates nodded and stepped through the door to Monquista Palace.

The pirates walked as politely as they could, but it was hard as they had drunk too much Yum again. Nanu Nanu even fainted, and Bonnie Anne fell over a few times, let alone the things Ratbeard did. He drank so much Yum that he had to commando-crawl his way across the carpet, where King Fernando and Queen Isadore were not impressed.

"Er- welcome, drunk pirates," Fernando said, "I see you honour the, er- reputation pirates have in drinking too much Yum."

"Yes," Isadore said sourly, "However, we need to get to business."

Ratbeard was rolling across the floor singing, "Choo choo! I like Choo choo trains!"

James sniggered and muttered to himself that Ratbeard was lucky Sarah wasn't there.

"Lovely," Fernando said with a sigh, "Go ahead. Deliver Gortez to Zenda and get out of my sight. Here take this letter with you. Give it to the captain of the guards there, Alonzo de la Ramirez."

King Fernando gave Bex, one of the only three that were sober (Bex, Birgus and Louis) a letter, with the king's seal on it.

"Thank you, your majesty," she said, "I hope my brother and his crew will be sober when we next meet."

Fernando nodded in acknowledgement and waved them away. The pirates then walked out of the throne room and sailed to Zenda.

Zenda was a great prison, on the other side of Monquista. Luckily, the journey took so long that the pirates were all completely sober by the time they had got there. The hulk of a prison loomed over them as they entered it, with Gortez behind them, in chains.

"This prison won't hold me, Pirates," the gorilla vowed angrily, "I will escape and when I do, I will hunt down and kill all of you."

James shrugged as Alonzo de la Ramirez opened the door. Rebecca gave him the letter. Alonzo opened the letter.

"Let me see..." he said, "This pirate is solely here to deliver Gortez and does not mean any harm. However, this pirate stole every spice in the Presidio. Though his crimes against Monquista are pardoned, he is dangerous unless he joins us. We have decided that he won't want to join our ranks and therefore ask for the death of him and any comrades he may have. Too bad for you, Captain! Guards!"

The guards closed the doors to prevent the pirates from escaping and locked Gortez into a cage.

"Pirate," he said, "Forget our past quarrels, release me and we will be even. I will also help you win this fight as a bonus. Let blood be shed!"

Alonzo heard every word of this, "Don't let them get the keys! If they get the keys, then Gortez will destroy us all!"

James smiled to himself. They obviously didn't know that he didn't need keys. He signalled for the other pirates to attack the monkeys. While they were doing this, James rushed to Gortez's cage and kicked it open. However, the fight was over. James and Gortez turned around to see Nanu Nanu stab a Monquistador in the stomach. Twenty Monquistadors in twenty seconds. No, that was wrong. There were nineteen corpses. There was still one more. The pirates heard a chink and saw Alonzo open the gates, to reveal one hundred angry monkeys.

"Oh fer Davy Jones' sake," Ratbeard said.

"Don't say Grandpa's name in vain," James replied and Gaspard chuckled.

"Guinea Pig not be completely sober, Captain my Captain," Old Scratch said.

"Who flipping cares if the guinea pig is drunk or not, we're being attacked!" Bex shouted angrily.

The monkeys attacked the pirates and yelled out a battle cry. Gortez hammered down five at a time with his mighty axe. Nanu Nanu swung his spear swiftly, killing several at a time, but some of the agile apes ducked. Bonnie Anne was in the corner, replacing the sparquebus' batteries. Emmett's weak pistol fire only knocked down one at a time, whilst the others slowly decreased the numbers of the guards. During the commotion, James sneaked behind Alonzo and stabbed him in the back. The monkey fell down to the ground of the prison. The monkeys were scared that one man alone managed to assassinate the 'all-seeing' Alonzo de la Ramirez, former knight of La Mancha. James leapt down to the ground. His landing alone killed half of the monkeys, with the others running away to Monquista City.

"You are stronger than you look, Pirate," Gortez said, "I have decided to help three ex-queens rebel against the Crown. Would you like to help us defeat the Monquistan forces?"

James thought for a moment, "On one condition. One of these queens signs a treaty between the Skull Island Pirate Haven, Puerto Mico and The Opposition. Avery will be glad to have more than what he asked for."

Gortez was about to speak, but then a female voice from a cell in the corner said, "It is done. You help us build up our forces and I will sign a treaty between Avery's Pirate Republic To Be and The Opposition. Also, I will order Majordomo to sign the treaty Avery has given you between him and Puerto Mico. This good for us, as The Opposition has control of Puerto Mico if this happens. Captain, I am the head of the Oposition- Queen Eleanor."


	3. Chapter 3- Rebel Forces

Pirate101 III- To Monquista

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 3- Rebel Forces

The 'Opposition Council' sat at the table on the highest floor of Zenda Prison. The prisoners were all recruited as members of the revolt, so the council was made up of eight people, though Queen Anna and Queen Catherine (the sub-leaders of The Opposition) couldn't make it. The other six were: Queen Eleanor- the leader of the rebellion, General Gortez- the leader of the revolution's army, Prefect Lorenzo- a former member of the Holy Monquisition, Preforar Sargento- the drill sergeant of the army and navy, El Gato Con Botas (a cat born in Marleybone, but trained by El Toro when captured by Banditoads as a baby and eventually a convict in Monquista, but now the Lt. General of the army) otherwise known as Americano Gato or just simply 'Amerigato' (as he was raised in Cool Ranch) and Red James Hawkins- the temporary Fleet Admiral of The Opposition's navy.

"We have fine forces, Queen Eleanor," Preforar began, "They have great potential."

"We need more in our ranks though," Gortez said, "Leave the ranking system to the leaders of the forces- myself along with Fleet Admiral Hawkins, ma'am."

"Yes, I will," Queen Eleanor decided, "The forces do need some more to it, though. General Gortez, go to the Isle of Doom and bring back the creatures that are still loyal to you. Fleet Admiral Hawkins- go to Puerto Mico and recruit all you can."

"We need a lot of men to match the Monquistan forces," Amerigato said, "We're going to need a miracle to defeat them."

"Lt. General Amerigato is correct," Prefect Lorenzo said, "I know of something that would do the trick, but somehow I sense that the father of Bartleby- the grandfather tree- wills you to follow Queen Eleanor's instructions."

James nodded and walked off to complete his orders.

In the Spiral Thread back to Tradewinds Skyway, James was giving temporary ranks out to his crew, since they were temporary members of The Opposition.

"Bonnie Anne- you are now Vice-Captain Anne Fox," James began, "Emmett, you remain an Ensign. Nanu Nanu, you are now Lt. Commander Nanu Nanu. Gaspard, you are now Commander Gaspard DeVole. Scratch, I will now call you Lt. Scratch Baxter. Finally, Ratbeard, you remain an Officer."

Bex and her crew were confused, "What about us?"

"Oh, sorry," James replied to his sister, "Rebecca, you're a Captain. Birgus, you're a Vice-Captain and Louis- you can be a Commander."

Gortez's ship, The Gold Monkey, loomed closer to The Dashing Fortune.

"The General wanted me to tell you to go for these people named Criado, Oscar, Romba and Alfonso first. He said that they will rush to our flag- when we make a flag that is."

James nodded in acknowledgement and sailed through the portal to the realm of Skull Island.

The Dashing Fortune docked at Puerto Mico, where James and his crew were welcomed by their friends.

"I have heard that you are helping Queen Eleanor begin a huge rebellion against the Crown of Monquista," Criado said, "Is this true?"

James nodded, "That's why I'm here. We want to recruit new members, so that we can turn the tables on Monquista."

Oscar stepped forward first, "I don't care if Gortez is the General of the army or not. I will be joining the navy anyway."

Romba then followed, "Nanu Nanu is my friend. I will fight with friends."

Criado also stepped forward, "The oppressive Crown shall fall! I will join Gortez's army, as his honour has now returned!

Alfonso thought for a moment then stepped forward too, "Let me be your rigging monkey. I will not join The Opposition permanently, but I will temporarily- as I now request to join your crew. I do not owe Queen Eleanor a debt and Gortez is quite the opposite. However, I do owe you a debt."

"There's always room for another on my ship," James replied, "Welcome to the crew, Alfonso."

Criado then shouted, "I've got it! There is another- Santiago!"

"Captain Santiago? We're not exactly friends," James said disapprovingly.

"Yes, but he has been stripped of his rank and thrown into the cells of the Presidio. Since your last raid, the security is a lot tighter. You're going to have to create a diversion. I'll try to rally some of Puerto Mico's soldiers to do that. The Frogfather will help- tell him that it will be used to repay his favour to me."

James, Bex and the others entered Gullet and walked down to the Frogfather's house, where the fat frog wearing the tuxedo was sitting at a table, playing cards with Rocco.

"I win, you owe me another favour, Rocco," the Frogfather said as he laid his cards.

"Damn," Rocco said angrily and ran back to his warehouse.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite pirate and his little sister. What do you need today?" the Frogfather said when he saw the pirates.

"I need a diversion to attack the Presidio. Criado himself said it was to repay the favour you owe him," James explained.

"I see," the frog said, "I will send a fleet of powerful ships to attack the Presidio."

The pirates then left the Frogfather's house to attack the Presidio.

James peered over the large wall at the back of the Presidio. The new commander when El Nebuloso was sacked, Commandante Platino, has highly tightened the defences. Suddenly, a cannonball flew over their heads and slightly dented the walls.

"We're going to have to sneak in so quietly that they won't notice us," James whispered, "At least until they find a chink in the walls. Follow my lead- I'm a ninja- you can definitely trust me when it comes to stealth."

James lead the others round the back of the wall. Luckily, the Frogfather's fleet finally managed to break a hole in the wall. The pirates carefully walked inside the barracks of the Presidio, where Gaspard had been held captive once before. Ten monkeys rushed to the edge of their cells calling out to the pirates.

"Get us out of here!" one said.

"The only reason we're in here is because we remained loyal to Santiago!" another shouted out.

"I'll let you out on one- no two- conditions," James replied.

"What are they?" a monkey asked.

"Firstly, you swear allegiance to The Opposition, fighting back against the Crown of Monquista," James answered, "Also, you must tell me where Santiago's cell is."

"We probably all agree that The Opposition is more righteous than King Fernando," another monkey said, "So we'll join their ranks. Santiago is upstairs, in a heavily guarded prison cell."

James thanked the monkeys and kicked the cell doors open. Then, he lead the pirates upstairs to free Santiago.

Former Captain Santiago was lost in hopeless thought. The Crown had betrayed him. All because of one Armada lackey. James Hawkins. One year ago, he committed a terrible crime against Monquista. He destroyed the first church of the Holy Monquisition. How did he do it? He drugged Santiago and completed his Armada mission through the monkey captain. Only three months ago did a witness of the act say that he saw Santiago attack the church. For that reason, Santiago became a wanted man. After two weeks of running with the men that stayed loyal to him, he was captured and imprisoned in the Presidio. He was so lost and crazed that he didn't notice all the explosions made by James' diversion until the man responsible entered the room himself.

Santiago stared angrily at the pirate, "Hawkins."

"Um... hello Santiago," James replied scratching his head, "Sorry about what happened in the past. But, to make it up to you, I have thought of a way that you can serve Monquista once again."

"Yes, that would make up for what you did," Santiago said, "To be honest, I enjoyed destroying the church, but I am not enjoying this. Tell me how and you will be forgiven for drugging me to complete your mission."

James walked up to the cell, "Join The Opposition. If you join them, then they will have a higher chance of winning the civil war in Monquista. Then, the rebels will become the authorities and all the brave men that put their lives on the line to undermine Fernando's highly tyrannical rule will be richly rewarded."

"I'm in," Santiago said quickly, "However, though I will co-operate with you, I will not forgive you until I return to work with the official army of Monquista. I will fight as a rebel. If I die, then I will blame my own strength and forgive you. However, if we lose the war while I am still alive, then somehow, I will hunt you down and kill you."

James nodded and kicked the cell door open. He did the same with the other prisoners who said they would help The Opposition and they then all left the barracks to escape the Presidio.


	4. Chapter 4- The Prison of Monquista

Pirate101 III- To Monquista

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 4- The Prison of Monquista

The pirates and the recruits fled the fortress, only to be confronted by a monkey dressed the same way as El Nebuloso was. However, this monkey was obviously stronger, faster, smarter and braver.

"Greetings, Pirates," he said, "Though, politeness will not last long. I, Commander Silvestro Platino, will now destroy all of you!"

Monkey guards surrounded them- too much even for James and the others to handle. They needed a miracle. Or did they? The Frogfather's fleet shot cannonballs at some of the monkeys. James yelled out a battle cry and ordered everyone to attack. James rushed towards Platino, who blocked easily. He then swirled around and stabbed James in the leg. Blocking the pain, James pulled the spear out before Platino could get it and stabbed Platino in the heart. Platino then fell off the island and his corpse fell down to Dragonspyre. The other monkeys were scared. Platino was stronger than El Nebuloso. How could he be dead? The monkeys decided to join the stronger side.

"We are honoured to be in the presence of such mighty warriors! We shall join The Opposition! Let blood be spilt! Short live the king!" the monkeys chanted.

In total there were about seven hundred monkeys. Queen Eleanor would certainly be satisfied.

As the pirates neared the stormgate, they found that Monquistan ships were waiting for them.

"Crud," James said, "Ok, steer the sails port! Ratbeard, take the wheel and turn it so it goes away from the ships, but nearer to the stormgate!"

"Aye!" the crew said, but the Monquistan ships were faster.

The boats attacked The Opposition Ships. James gave the order to stop running and return fire. Cannonballs flew over to ships. It was chaos. James blew the horn of summoning and the ice golem appeared and destroyed one of the ships. Alas, it wasn't enough. A Monquistan ship sailed right next to The Dashing Fortune. James prepared to throw a large weight on them, but a monkey grabbed him and pulled him onto the ship. The ship then sailed away and entered the stormgate. Monquista had James in custody.

"What're we supposed to do now?" Ratbeard asked.

"Perhaps we should get back to Zenda and tell Queen Eleanor what has happened. Even if it's only a little, as long as there is some support, James could easily defeat the entire army of Monquista," Emmett answered.

The rest of them nodded and they sailed back to Zenda.

Juez Mendez banged his hammer on the judge's table. He stared coldly at James.

"James Myrick Hawkins," he began, "You are accused of stealing from the Presidio, having connections with The Opposition, setting free the convict named Santiago and generally being a thorn in the side to King Fernando. What does your defence lawyer have to say about this?"

James lawyer, Juan Diaz, replied, "There is great evidence of Majordomo, in Puerto Mico, officially pardoning James from his crime of stealing from the Presidio. The true mastermind behind that scheme was the Frogfather in Gullet, anyway. Here, I have the pardoning letter from Majordomo himself. Mendez read the letter and nodded, saying that that crime was answered for and asked about the other crimes.

"Well, I have information that the reason James joined forces with The Opposition was simple," Juan continued, "King Fernando sent him to deliver Gortez to the Prison of Zenda and, though James' crimes were pardoned, ordered for James' death, only because he is dangerously strong! My proof is right here. The letter ordering James' death."

Mendez read this letter and asked about Santiago's release.

"Simple," Juan said, "James thought that it wasn't right for Santiago to be punished. This is because Santiago never meant to destroy the church. The Armada brainwashed him. Boys, bring him in!"

Some monkeys left the court and returned with a clockwork that served on James' old Armada ship, The Abominable.

"Yes, we did drug Santiago. We are responsible for the massacre of the church," the clockwork said, "However, the one that drugged Santiago himself was no clockwork. James Hawkins himself, he is the one that drugged Santiago and made him destroy the first church."

The jury gasped. The judge shrugged.

"Though the crimes you have been accused of are not found guilty, you are responsible for the destruction of Monquista Cathedral, the first church of this realm," Mendez said, "This crime is worse than all the other crimes put together. James Myrick Hawkins, I sentence you to death. In three days, your noose will be ready."

"What? The Fleet Admiral is captured by the Crown?" Eleanor asked and Ratbeard nodded, "This is bad. Amerigato! Go to Monquista City and bring James back to Zenda! We need his help to defeat the Crown!"

"My pleasure," Amerigato replied and he walked off to Monquista City.

"Can American Kitty do it?" Ratbeard asked.

"Si, he can do it. He isn't the Lt. General of the Army for nothing," Eleanor replied.

James sat in his cell in the Prison of Monquista. This prison was tighter than Zenda and the Presidio put together and multiplied by ten. He was doomed. Nobody could save him this time. The monkeys had stolen his pirate togs and all his weapons and put him in a striped prison uniform. Opposite to his cell, James saw a girl with black hair and brown eyes in the same situation as him.

"What crime did you get arrested for?" James asked her and she looked up.

"Um... killing members of the Monquistan Navy and stealing from their ships. I'm a pirate of Skull Island, one of Avery's favourites," she replied, "the only ones he favours more than me are the Five Captains To Be."

James smiled, "Me and the others?"

The girl stared at him, "Who are you, exactly?"

"Captain Red James Hawkins, captain of The Dashing Fortune, son of Crimson Tom and Grey Lou and grandson of Davy Jones himself," James answered, "Who are you?"

"My name is Zenobia," she replied, "I'm a buccaneer and one of Mordekai's best students in brawling."

James nodded, "When are you getting hanged?"

"Three days."

"Same here."

Then, they heard a voice with a Cool Ranch accent behind them, "That's when your supposed to be hanged. As long as I'm around, there's no way that's happening."

James looked out of the window, "Amerigato! Get us out of here!"

"That's why I'm here, you dingbat," the cat replied.

Amerigato unsheathed his sword, cut the bars open and slipped through the opening, "I guess you never thought of kicking the bars."

James realised that he could have done that all along and kicked the bars. The cell door fell off the hinges and James and Amerigato were out. James then released Zenobia.

"Ok, here's the plan," Amerigato said, "James, Zenobiota- whatsit- you guys get to the storage room and get your weapons back. I'll go and free the other prisoners to get more people on our side. Then, we'll attack Monquista City and maybe even end the tyrannical rule of Fernando VI."

They nodded and rushed to where they were supposed to be.

Meanwhile, in Valencia, Kane was doing some paperwork and only just noticed Deacon come in.

"What is it, Admiral?" the clockwork leader asked.

"I hope I'm not intruding, but I've found that Captain Hawkins is in Monquista, fighting against them," Deacon replied, "Perhaps we should ally with Monquista and fight The Opposition when their hope seems lost. This will earn the Armada a high reward from Monquista and we can bring in and execute Hawkins, his crew and his sister and her crew. What do you think?"

Kane thought for a moment, "Good work Deacon. Carry this out. But first, tell our guest that his captain will soon be dead."

Deacon nodded and walked to the dungeon, where he saw a goose in rags look at him angrily.

"Deacon," Egg Shen said angrily, "What do you want, you scumbag?"

"I just wanted to say, Vice-Captain Shen," the clockwork Admiral said deviously, "That your captain will soon be no more."

Egg's face filled with horror. His old friend will soon be no more. Could it be true?


	5. Chapter 5- Amerigato

Pirate101 III- To Monquista

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 5- Amerigato

Egg Shen stared back at Deacon. It was not possible.

"No!" the goose shouted back, "James is a mighty warrior! This will not happen!"

A crane from the cell opposite added, "I'll second that! He can not be beaten by anyone from Skull Island to MooShu!"

"Egg and Wing are correct!" Kobe Yojimbo shouted from nearby, "I am his sword teacher! I know most of his strengths!"

Kan Po piped up, "I saw a great destiny inside him ten years ago. He shall not die for a long time!"

"Be quiet you imbeciles! That idiot doesn't even know who killed his father!" a horse shouted from the corner of his cell.

"The horse has some sense," Deacon replied.

"This is not true, Subodai!" Egg corrected, "He does know who killed his father! I know who killed his father! Even the old goat knows that!"

"I heard that!" Kan Po shouted from his cage, "But it is true. We do know who killed the boy's father. Who framed you and caused James to get you exiled from the Amber Horde. Isn't that right, Deacon?"

Deacon was shocked, "That's why Hawkins and Shen betrayed the Armada!"

Rage filled Subodai. All this suffering, all this pain. The person who had caused this was James. However, the one who made James do his deeds was his father's killer. And he had just found him.

"You vile fiend!" Subodai shouted banging against his cell, "I swear that you will die by one of two hands. The hand of Hawkins, or my own hand. You caused the pain of many men. Someday, you shall suffer! Heed my words! YOU SHALL SUFFER!"

James and Zenobia peeked into the storage room.

"Too many guards to take out without our weapons," Zenobia whispered, "Now what?"

James smiled, "It's time to take them out shinobi style."

James looked around and noticed a can of oil behind them. He picked it up and oiled the door, to prevent it from squeaking. Then, he sneaked behind a Monquistador passing and assassinated him by holding his hand over his mouth and breaking his neck. Then, he took the monkey hair and ate it.

"Ugh," Zenobia whispered, disgusted.

Suddenly, James started to transform. In thirty seconds, he looked exactly like the monkey, only he was naked as his prison uniform was too big. Then, he took the monkey's clothes and armour. He now looked like a proper Monquistador. James walked into the storage room and looked at the other guards.

"Who are you and what do you want?" a guard asked him.

"I want to examine some weapons," James answered in a Monquistan accent, "In order to, er- ensure that they are, er- safe."

The guard nodded and James walked to the storage rooms, where he found six shuriken. There were six guards. Perfect. Putting on some gloves, James picked up the shuriken (due to the fact that if he touches anything that belongs to him with his bare hands, then he will transform back into his human form) and suddenly threw them straight into the hearts of the Monquistadors, before they could react. Though he was in another body, James hadn't lost his accuracy with shuriken. James then beckoned Zenobia into the room. Zenobia entered, feeling cautious. James handed Zenobia her clothes and weapons when she pointed them out and told her to get changed in the cupboard to the right of the room, while James puts on his clothes. Once Zenobia entered the cupboard, they got changed back into their pirate togs (after James turned back to his human form). James looked at Zenobia. She wore a blue jacket over her black and red pirate top. She also wore brown trousers and black shoes. On her back, she carried a large metal axe, which James was surprised she could carry.

"Right," James said, "Amerigato told us that he would recruit the prisoners in the east and west parts of the prison and told us to meet him at the south exit. We're here, in the north-west part of the prison."

James showed Zenobia a map of the Prison of Monquista.

Zenobia shook her head and pointed to the north part of the prison, "My first mate is there. She is the last member of my crew alive except for me. I'm not going without saving her."

James nodded and they ran to the north part of the prison, Zenobia carrying her and her first mate's weapon.

"Here she is!" Zenobia called out to James when they reached the cell of her first mate.

"Wait a minute..." James said as he saw the pirate, "Oh no, it's her."

The pirate looked up at James and Zenobia. She was a beautiful seventeen year old girl that had dirty blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes.

Reluctantly, James kicked the cell door open and the female pirate walked out of the cell. She walked over to James.

"Oh Bartleby," James muttered and forced a smile, "Emma... how, er- nice to see you again."

Emma slapped James around the face angrily and James was knocked to the other side of the room, "That was for cheating on me five years ago back in MooShu."

James rubbed his cheek, "Ouch. I regret that, alright? You were way prettier than the other girl anyway. By the way, how many worlds have you been kicked out of now? Three hundred and four?"

Emma took her large musket from Zenobia and started to walk round the corner to get changed, "Ten worlds."

"Not that far off, right?" James asked, "Maths ain't my best subject."

"You were two hundred and ninety four off you idiot," Emma said, annoyed, but somehow keeping herself contained.

James looked at Zenobia and put his finger on his lips. James then walked round the corner and peeped on Emma.

"Emma Everhart where in the Spiral did you possibly learn how to do the highly complicated thing called subtraction?" James asked.

Emma spun round to see that James was looking at her naked. Emma's cheeks inflated in anger but then deflated as she started to calm down.

"I would answer that question but unfortunately I've noticed something that makes me not want to answer."

"What would that be?" James asked her as he walked towards her naked body, preparing to touch her.

"It's because you're looking at me naked, you idiot!"

Emma punched James and he flew backwards and crashed into the prison wall.

James looked at Zenobia and asked her, "Do you get this often?"

Zenobia nodded her head, "She doesn't normally get this angry though."

Amerigato and the new recruits waited patiently for James, Emma and Zenobia to arrive. Amerigato could only wait two more minutes. Their time was almost up. The American cat turned around, preparing to leave. Then, he heard three sets of rushing footsteps behind him. He turned around to see James, Zenobia and Emma.

"Just in time too, Pirates," the cat said, "I was about to leave you behind, and without you The Opposition's goose is cooked!"

They then rushed out of the prison, only to be confronted by Monquistadors.

"These Monquistadors ain't no cowards," Amerigato said, "Too bad they ain't Banditoads or Frogerales. They were real cowards!"

The enemies charged at each other and clashed weapons. Blood was spilt, corpses fell, but in the end, the Monquistadors were all dead. Then the survivors of the battle walked out of the building. Then, they heard three thousand Monquistadors rush behind them. Amerigato growled.

"We can't lose any more soldiers!" he called out to them, "Commandeer a Monquistan ship and get back to Zenda. If I survive, I'll come back within a week."

James was shocked, "You're gonna take on all of them... on your own?"

Amerigato nodded, "It's the only way. Now go!" He raised his rapier, "Go! For The Opposition! Let blood be spilt!"

Reluctantly, they left Lt. General Amerigato to defeat the Monquistadors while they ran to the dock. Amerigato leapt into the air and quickly stabbed twenty Monquistadors. They then charged and attacked the cat, but he was clearly much stronger. He twisted his sword and annihilated the entire army in one technique. James' eyes widened when he saw this. Amerigato smiled and started to catch up with James and the others, but then another rapier blocked his path. El Gato Con Botas had just been challenged by King Fernando VI himself.

"We have unfinished business, Gato," he said.

Amerigato drew his sword, "Yeah. This is gonna be fun. En garde!"

Fernando attempted to strike Amerigato in the stomach, but the cat dodged and swung his sword, trying to kill Fernando. Unfortunately, Amerigato forgot that Fernando was tiny and the sword passed straight over him. This created an opening that was fatal. Fernando was about to strike the cat's back and kill him, but Amerigato started to dodge. But he wasn't fast enough. Fernando sliced Amerigato's wrist and chopped off his hand. The cat was disarmed. Fernando stabbed Amerigato's stomach in cold murder.

"No!" James shouted but it was too late.

Amerigato's lifeless body dropped onto the floor. The legendary El Gato Con Botas was dead.


	6. Chapter 6- Legend of The Monkey's Paw

Pirate101 III- To Monquista

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 6- The Legend of The Monkey's Paw

"You're back! Oh thank heavens!" Queen Eleanor shouted as soon as we got back, "And I see you brought new recruits!" Eleanor looked around the crowd, "Where's Gato?"

James looked down at the floor ashamed and sad. Everyone's faces dropped.

"Well, do ye know who killed the cat, Captain?" Ratbeard asked.

James nodded, "It was Fernando. He did it."

The Opposition gasped. Eleanor nodded.

"We will give him a memorial stone to remember him by," the female monkey said sadly.

Zenobia and Emma walked over to James, "Our crew is dead and our fleet of ships have sunk. We wish to join your crew if you'll have us."

"Finally, the entire crews of the Fleet Admiral and his sister are here," Eleanor began.

James saw that Oscar Duarte and Romba had joined Rebecca's crew.

"There is an ancient relic that can help turn the tide of this war," Eleanor continued, "This relic was found by a knight from La Mancha, an island that is owned by me, ever since Don Ferdinand de Mascar was killed in the Battle of the Paw. I want you to go to La Mancha and find this knight, Monkey Hotay, and find out where this relic is. Find The Monkey's Paw."

La Mancha was in a sorry state. This 'Battle of the Paw' must have devastated this isle. The pirates walked to the castle at the back of the island, where they saw a donkey standing next to a monkey squire.

"Excuse me," James said to the squire, "Do you know where I can find Monkey Hotay?"

"Si, he this is what he turned out to be like after... The Monkey's Paw," he replied gesturing to the donkey, "Why do you ask?"

"We need to find The Monkey's Paw," Bonnie Anne explained.

"I see," the squire replied, "Well now I, Pancho Stanza, will tell you the tale of The Monkey's Paw. A long time ago, there lived a greatly religious man, blessed by the First Banana Tree. His name was Saint Bonzo the Unfortunate. Because of the First Banana Tree, he worked many miracles by raising his left hand. However, he could not prevent death. When he did die, his left hand was fixed to the end of a golden sceptre and still grants wishes by raising the staff when a Monquistan raises it with his or her left hand. However, the wish must be pure, otherwise it is edited to the disadvantage of the user. As it was, with Monkey Hotay. He was tasked, three months ago, to find The Monkey's Paw and bring it to Don Ferdinand. However, Monkey became greedy and made two wishes. The first wish was pure- he wished for one million bananas solely because he was hungry. The second wish was different, however. Monkey wished for power- he wanted to become a Don. He wished to become Don Kehotay. This happened in a way- the Paw killed Don Ferdinand and made Monkey the lord of La Mancha, but he didn't quite become Don Kehotay. He became Donkey Hotay, transformed from a monkey into a donkey," Pancho gestured to the donkey prancing about on his toy horse, "This was only the beginning of La Mancha's troubles. This town had one million bananas, a very big horde. Every lord of La Mancha came to steal the bananas. One Monquistador took away The Monkey's Paw, but we don't know which warrior took it. There is a way you can find out, though. A journalist wanted to make a news article for The Isle of Dogs, in Marleybone. He brought with him a dog that could notice anything- Sherlock Bones. He also wrote a more accurate account of the Battle of the Paw. There is only one copy left- in Monquista Library. That's in Monquista City."

Ratbeard shook his head, "We can't go there Cap'n- we're enemies of the Crown!"

Rebecca said sadly, "He's right. There's no way we can get the books if they're in Monquista City."

James shook his head, "There is one way. You know the answer too, don't you Zenobia?"

Zenobia nodded, "We better go and steal a Monquistan Ship."

"Why can't we just go to Zenda and get the ones that are docked there?" Emmett asked.

"Because we're gonna kill two birds with one stone," James said slyly, "I know it's gonna be disgusting but we need to eat a hair of a Monquistan. That'll change how we look."

"What?" most of the crew cried.

"We need to enter Monquista City as five monkeys, to avoid suspicion," James said, "Me, Louis and Gaspard."

"Why us?" Louis and Gaspard shouted sadly.

"Because you two are the people I naturally feel like getting on the nerves of today," James said plainly.

"Wait..." Alfonso said, "That makes three. We need five don't we?"

James nodded, "We already have two Monquistans."

Alfonso and Oscar looked at each other. They preferred to stay on the ship, but there is no way you can disagree with Captain Hawkins.

"Capitán!" Alfonso cried as he held onto the rigging, "I see a ship, starboard!"

James turned starboard and saw the Monquistan Ship and nodded, "Alfonso, turn the fore and aft sails! We need to get over to the boat you spotted! Ratbeard, wheel- now! Emmett, send a flash message to Bex saying that we're attacking the ship starboard! Gaspard, pull the main sail! Nanu Nanu, get ready to throw the grappling hook onto the ship! Anne, Zenobia- take the cannons! Scratch, get up to the crow's nest and prepare to send mojo streams down to surprise the monkeys! Emma, you fight them in face-to-face combat."

"Aye!" the crew shouted and rushed to their stations.

As they neared the ship, James called out for Zenobia and Anne to fire the cannons to attack the ship. Louis, aboard The Silent Folly, fired their cannons at the Monquistan Ships too. James called out to stop the firing, as the ship could only barely sail to Monquista City. Nanu Nanu threw the grappling hook and lodged it on the deck of the Monquistan Ship, which said 'Dona Angela' on the back. James called out an attack and James and Emma immediately slid down the rope and boarded Santa Elena. Nanu Nanu lowered the anchor and did the same. Anne and Zenobia rushed from the inside of The Dashing Fortune and Ratbeard scurried from the wheel. Alfonso soon jumped from the rigging and joined them. Romba grappled the hooks from Bex's ship and attacked too, along with the rest of The Silent Folly's crew. One by one, corpses of monkeys fell to the ground. Monkeys and pirates fighting with all their might, but the pirates eventually won. James took the bottle off the waistcoat of a monkey captain and tied it to his waist. James had commandeered Dona Angela.

"Fix the ship," James said to the others, "Louis, Gaspard- you two come with me."

James led them to a corridor and gave each of them a monkey hair and a suit of monkey armour.

"Go into different rooms and strip completely naked. You must not be touching your own clothes. Then, eat the hair. Once you transform into a monkey, put on the Monquistador clothes and meet me back in here. Your Valencian accents should be able to pass off as weird Monquistan accents."

They all entered different rooms and did as James said. When they came out, they saw the other pirates staring at them.

"That should trick the li'l blighters!" Bonnie Anne said proudly.

"Yep, good job bro," Bex added.

"Right," Monkey-James said, "Is the ship almost done?"

"What do you think, you idiot?" Emma replied, "We've only had twenty minutes!"

"It be enough to get to Monquista City, though Cap'n," Ratbeard said, "We can continue to repair on the way."

James nodded and threw two sets of Monquistador clothes at Alfonso and Oscar, "Get changed."

As the partly fixed Dona Angela neared Monquista City, Monkey-James cried, "All non-monkeys get down inside and fix those parts of the ship. We're coming into land!"

Most of the crew rushed downstairs to the bottom of the ship and continued fixing. Dona Angela docked at Monquista City and Alfonso dropped the anchor. Monkey-James, Monkey-Gaspard, Monkey-Louis, Alfonso and Oscar hopped off the ship and started to walk into the library. Then, they saw a clockwork enter Monquista Palace. James told Alfonso to spy on Fernando and see what was going on, while the other four went to the library. James walked up to the counter.

"Hola!" a monkey said, "How can I help you?"

"We would like to borrow the copy of Sherlock Bones' book on the Battle of the Paw," James explained in a perfect Monquistan accent.

The librarian nodded, "Let me check the records. Aha! We have it in stock! How long do you need it for?"

"About two hours," James replied and the librarian smiled.

"Brilliant!" he said, "Each day you keep it starting in two hours time will cost you ten bronze coins. Have a nice day!"

The librarian gave James the book and he took the other three to a table. James read the book and found that the one who took the Paw away was Moresco Valvida- the oldest of the Valvida brothers. James then returned the book and went outside to see Alfonso.

Meanwhile, Alfonso watched from the window what was happening between Fernando and Deacon. He could hear them too.

"You want to catch the pirates?" Fernando asked.

Deacon nodded, "Kane has told me that that is the only fee of our alliance in the war against The Opposition. I have already signed my name on Kane's behalf."

Deacon passed Fernando a contract and the Monquistan king read it. At the bottom, Fernando signed his name. Alfonso gasped in horror. Valencia was now at war with The Opposition.


	7. Chapter 7- Search for the Paw

Pirate101 III- To Monquista

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 7- Search for the Paw

Alfonso waited anxiously aboard Dona Angela, awaiting Monkey-James and the others. Soon, they boarded the ship and went down below to see the others after returning to their original forms.

"The one who took The Monkey's Paw was Moresco Valvida- eldest son of Don Jaime Valvida," James began, "It's a start but we need to know where he took the Paw."

"Jaime was the Lord of St. Bonobo's Abbey until Queen Anna took over the island for The Opposition," Oscar said, "Moresco probably took it there."

James nodded, "What did you find, Alfonso?"

Alfonso nervously stood up, shaking, "Deacon has signed an alliance contract with Fernando on Kane's behalf. Valencia is at war with The Opposition."

Everyone gasped in horror. The Opposition could defeat Monquista quite easily, but against Valencia they are nothing. They needed the Pirate Haven to fight against the Armada.

"W-what were the terms?" James asked nervously, "Kane always has terms when allying with other nations in a war."

"To..." Alfonso said extremely anxiously, "To bring us in. Specifically you, Capitán."

James stared down at the floor and when he looked up again, he said, "I have a feeling that this is going to be a war that most nations of the Spiral will be involved in. That's why we're gonna need the Paw. We get the Paw, Avery allies with The Opposition and Puerto Mico, we can drive Monquista out of Skull Island. We may even be able to get Marleybone on our side at some point. If we do, then we have the upper hand, though we may not win."

"Any probabilities?" Bex asked.

James nodded, "How things are looking at the moment, considering every possibility of the War, without The Monkey's Paw, the probability of The Opposition winning is ten percent. With the Paw, the chance of winning is twenty percent. With the Pirate Haven and Puerto Mico on our side, the chance raises to twenty-five percent. It's fifty-fifty if we get Marleybone with us too. That's how strong Valencia is."

Emma smiled with the little hope she had, "I knew you could do something when it came to mathematics."

James shrugged, "Well, I am a Privateer. I ought to know things that have something to do with a war strategy. Now, on to St. Bonobo's Abbey!"

Dona Angela docked at St. Bonobo's Abbey. It was easier to get around Tierra Primata Skyway with a Monquistan ship. The pirates got off James' new ship and walked to the palace, to find Queen Anna sitting on a sofa.

"I assume you are Red Jim, the Fleet Admiral of The Opposition's fleet," she said in the normal Monquistan accent.

James nodded, "Yes, yes I am. I'm here to find something out that could help The Opposition in the war against Monquista and Valencia. It's called The Monkey's Paw. In order to find it, I need to find Moresco Valvida. I came here to find him because Don Jaime Valvida once was the lord of this island."

Anna nodded, "I know not of where he is. I do know that his ship crashed between here and La Mancha, but only a true explorer could find out where it is. However, a member of The Opposition is that explorer and he recently found the ship. However, he died in Zenda and only told one person where the ship crashed- Queen Catherine. However, Fernando captured her and imprisoned her at the Summer Palace. Go there and capture the palace, and she will tell you where the Paw is."

James nodded and walked away with the others.

The pirates ran behind a bush. Monquistadors were around the area. James signalled for the others to attack them. James looked over the bush and saw that he wasn't needed. The Monquistadors were already on the floor, dead. James kicked the gate open, after oiling the edges and caught it before it hit the ground, in order to stop a very loud bang. James carefully placed the gate onto the grass. The pirates then circled the palace. James got out his kunai knives and climbed up the walls to find Queen Catherine. James knocked on the window and the female monkey opened it. James slid inside.

"The name's James Hawkins, Temporary Fleet Admiral of The Opposition's Navy," he said, "I'm here to capture this palace and ask you a question that will probably save the war for us."

Catherine nodded, "There are guards guarding my door. If you can take them out, then all that's left are the guards in Coronel Joaquin Murietta's Office. Once Coronel Joaquin is dead, the Monquistadors will surrender and we can execute the higher ranks, the braver ones and train and recruit the lower ranks, the more cowardly ones."

James agreed and threw two shuriken either side of the oak door. James rushed outside to find Joaquin's Office.

Joaquin sat calmly at his desk, writing papers, with guards surrounding him.

He sighed, "Alright then. I will fight you, though fighting is no longer fun because I am the strongest warrior in Monquista, though King Fernando couldn't trust my strength and gave me the boring job of a Coronel."

Joaquin stood up and unsheathed his rapier, "Prepare to die, Pirate. Guards, don't fight him. Just stop anyone else from interfering."

James unsheathed his katana, "You're taking me too lightly, Colonel."

Joaquin grimaced, "It's Coronel, learn to speak Monquistan, Ok? Marleybonian is such a boring language."

James charged at Joaquin and their swords clashed. James twisted the rapier around, but Joaquin effortlessly did the same. James swung down at Joaquin, but he just blocked and, without any effort whatsoever, threw James down onto the floor. He prepared to strike down at James until a dagger flew into the monkey's arm. Joaquin looked up to see that Alfonso alone had defeated all the guards in his office. The rigging monkey drew a second dagger and attacked Joaquin. Joaquin's pain in his arm had made him weak. It seemed that his weakness was a small injury, as he hasn't been hurt for years. Alfonso stabbed the weakened monkey in the chest and killed him. James smiled. Alfonso was more powerful than he thought. James and Alfonso walked out and met up with his crew and Queen Catherine.

"Si, The Opposition owns the palace," the female monkey said, "Now, what did you want to ask me?"

James asked her where Moresco's ship crashed.

"In Diablo Cut," she answered, "That's where Moresco Valvida's ship, Santo Mono, is."

"Thank you," James replied.

The pirates then boarded James' ship and started to sail to Diablo Cut.


	8. Chapter 8- Diablo Cut

Pirate101 III- To Monquista

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 8- Diablo Cut

Dona Angela's anchors fell outside of Diablo Cut. The pirates jumped out of the ship and started to stroll into the enormous cavern. To the right, the was a Monquistan ship with a dead monkey next to it. They walked around the cave.

"So, where do we find the Paw?" James asked, "I wouldn't risk the ship, we don't know what we'll find there."

Old Scratch waved his wand, "I an' I ask dead monkey where Monkey Paw is."

The Undead Monquistador stood up slowly, "Where am I?" He noticed the pirates, "W-what do you want?"

"The Paw! Where be it?!" Ratbeard asked angrily, making the monkey jump out of his skin.

He pointed to the cave opposite them, "Moresco and his two younger brothers- Martin and Mendez- ventured into The Cavern of the Crescent Moon. It's dangerous after the Paw did it's work, be careful Pirate!"

The pirates saw a carving straight in front of them. It was all in Monquistan.

Alfonso slowly walked up to it and translated, "Beware, travellers, this is the resting place of The Monkey's Paw, a demonic item that you probably won't want or need. If you do, however, then listen to the tale. Moresco Valvida, legend of St. Bonobo's Abbey, found the Paw and made an impure wish. He wished for the great power of flight, the power that makes him and his knights above, literally above, all others. Instead, they sprouted demon's wings and turned a ghastly colour of red and orange. Martin Valvida, Moresco's younger brother, wished for himself and his Monquistadors to rise from their graves when they die. However, when they did this, their skin, muscles and eyes fell from their bones and they are proved to die when the skeletal monkeys are killed. Now they are simple skeletons wearing armour, though they have boosted in physical power. Myself, Mendez Valvida- youngest of the Valvida Brothers, also made an impure wish. I wished to command the demons of the lakes, rivers and ponds. A great sea monster rose from the deep and did exactly as I commanded- for about two minutes. After that, I lost control of him and he now lurks in the deep parts of this cavern. I now guard the Paw, testing anyone who wishes to gain it. If you wish to find me, defeat my brothers and release their hurt souls to Purgatory. In proof of what you have done, collect something from their corpses that would belong to them and them only. Also, destroy Mar Bestia, the sea demon I summoned. Bring me his purple scale along with the keepsakes of my brothers. Good luck, Reader."

"Well, I suppose we're gonna have to find these Valvida Monquistadors," Bonnie Anne said.

"But how are we supposed to know which monkey is the one we're looking for?" Birgus asked.

Oscar smiled, "I was a knight belonging to Don Jaime Valvida. I have worked for Moresco, Martin and Mendez each for two years before I became a servant of Gortez the Dishonourable, I'd recognise them."

"I an' I glad your sister bring 'im on 'er crew, Captain my Captain," Old Scratch said.

The pirates walked further and further until they came across a thick wall with an entrance to an underwater lake.

"I say, it's a dead end, Captain," Emmett said glumly as he turned to go back the way we came.

"No it's not," Bonnie Anne replied firmly, "In that underwater lake dwells the sea monster we're looking for. But we can't breathe underwater."

"Water Moles breathe below surface," Nanu Nanu said proudly.

Romba nodded, "Very true. Heard Shinobi can hold breath for long time."

James smiled, "Nothing gets past you about Ninja Pigs, does it Romba? Nanu Nanu, Romba and I will go down there and collect the scale we need."

The others nodded and the three dived into the water to find Mar Bestia. James and the Water Moles swam right to the bottom of the lake, where a huge sea monster was eating storm koi from MooShu. Nobody knows how he managed to get the koi, as he hardly ever leaves the lake. Mar Bestia turned around slowly and caught sight of James, Nanu Nanu and Romba. It roared and charged towards them. They barely dodged and James drew his wakizashi, as he needed a fast weapon or Mar Bestia would just stop his katana. James swam up closer to the surface and taunted Mar Bestia, who became angry and charged once again. James blocked with his wakizashi and tried to make a cut in the sea monster's skin to kill it, though the efforts were fruitless. James desperately attempted to stab the monster in a vital spot, but its skin was too tough. Mar Bestia leant back and raised his muscular arms to kill James in one shot. Nanu Nanu and Romba knew that there was, unfortunately, nothing they could do. Then, James noticed a scar on the monster's right hip. James pointed at the scar, whilst looking at the Water Moles. Romba understood and swam towards the monster. He stabbed Mar Bestia in the scar with his spear and pushed it through Mar Bestia's stomach, killing him. As the purple demon fell back into the deep, James quickly swam after it and ripped off a scale. They swam up to the surface desperately, as James was running out of breath. He started to go unconscious. He would die here. Suddenly, cold air hit his face, surprising him so much that he instantly came conscious. James felt a hard grip on his arm. Birgus Latro had pulled him out. He had forgotten that crabs in The Spiral could breathe underwater for a short three minutes- enough time to save him.

"Good to have ye back, Captain," Ratbeard said.

James nodded in reply, "Now," he said as he held up the scale, "Let's find the cursed monkeys. Cursed by the Paw, that is. Not that all monkeys are cursed and..."

Alfonso held up his hand, "I understand."

"Look at this part of the cavern, it's crawling with the disgusting smell of skeletons," Bonnie Anne said.

"I an' I kill the fox!" Old Scratch cried angrily as he waved his wand to summon some dead pirates.

"Um... except Scratch Baxter, of course!" Anne said regretfully.

Scratch nodded, "Ye be forgiven, Fox. I an' I guess me children be used to fight the dead monkeys."

James shrugged, "Saves us the trouble of getting past these rascals."

Oscar called out, "There! It's Martin Valvida!"

James looked to where the Crazy Monquistador was pointing. A dead monkey was standing at the back of the area, dressed like El Nebuloso was. Scratch raised his arm in a signal for his 'children' to attack the henchmen of Martin, while the others just simply walked through the battlefield to reach Martin Valvida, who was standing, quite impressed.

"You are clever, I'll give you that, Pirates," he said, "But you shall never defeat Martin Valvida!"

He drew his spear and charged at them. The spear was made of solid gold, with the Valvida family crest on it. James nodded to the others, who understood what the item they needed from Martin was. Birgus blocked with his long dagger, while Rebecca shot Martin with her sniper rifle. James threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared, much to Martin's confusion.

"I can see your strength, Martin Valvida," James said, his voice echoing from every direction, "You are physically more powerful than all of us put together, however you have no way to defend from Ninja Pig Skills. Checkmate."

A shuriken appeared from nowhere and struck Martin straight through his armour. During the moment of opening, James reappeared and chopped off Martin's head with his katana. Gaspard walked up and collected the spear.

"I have it Captain!" the guinea pig cried, "Now, let's find this Moresco troublemaker."

A red glow was about the next area, mainly because this part of the cavern was where Moresco Valvida and his Demon-Monkey soldiers resided.

"There he is," Oscar said, pointing to the Demon-Monkey that was sitting on a wooden throne, "Moresco Valvida."

The remaining skeletal pirates that survived the fight against the skeletal monkeys attacked the Demon-Monkeys, however, they soon all died out with few of the demons being killed. Moresco rose from his throne and sniffed the air. He smiled slyly and charged towards the pirates' hiding place. He started to attack.

"All we wanted was to fly home, but the Paw saw it as an evil wish!" the evil monkey said, "We go home now, the Monquisition will boil us to death! If we can't go home, then we'll make sure that you can't go home either!"

With a strong flap of his wings, Moresco blew away all of the weapons and knocked all of the pirates into the walls. Suddenly, an idea hit James. James started to laugh.

"What is so funny, Pirate?" Moresco asked angrily.

"You're such a fool, Moresco," James said simply, "If you're willing to promise not to hurt us, then I'll trust you. Anyone I trust, The Opposition trusts. You can join The Opposition and help them defeat Monquista and Valencia in the war. If they win, then they're bound to give you a good rank in Monquistan Society. What do you say? You won't have to be boiled and you can go home."

Moresco thought for a moment, "I'll accept the deal. I won't hurt you. But before you explain the other catch that you need, let me see Martin."

James was stuck, "Err... um... well. He, err- didn't accept our deal, so we, um- fought him and _accidentally _chopped off his head and killed him."

Emma clapped sarcastically, "Well done, Mr. Convincer. Well done. I'm sure he completely understands. I'll just go and run to get our weapons to BEAT HIM UP, as he will hate our guts and try to kill us."

"Oh, Ok. I understand," Moresco replied, "I'll just make a memorial tombstone when I return to St. Bonobo's Abbey."

"WHAT?!" Emma shouted, surprised.

"Leave it, Emma," James said, "It's good this way. Now, the other catch. I'm surprised you managed to figure out I wanted something else. I want something of yours that proves I have defeated you, so we can fool Mendez and take The Monkey's Paw, the real reason we came here."

Moresco nodded, "Take my ring. Mendez is in the part of the cavern. Take two lefts and you're practically there."

James thanked Moresco and told him that he would meet him by Dona Angela and the pirates walked to find Mendez and take the Paw back to Zenda.


	9. Chapter 9- A New Goal

Pirate101 III- To Monquista

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

**A/N: I know this chapter's a bit short, but just think of it as a conclusion to this part of the story please. Thanks.**

Chapter 9- A New Goal

Mendez Valvida caught sight of the pirates, "The items?"

Gaspard walked over to him and handed the items over, "Here they are, Señor Valvida."

Mendez looked at the items and nodded, gesturing to the staffs behind him, "One of the sceptres behind me is The Monkey's Paw, the others are cursed to kill you. If you think carefully, you will figure out which one's which."

Bonnie Anne and Ratbeard both found the two sceptres that had a monkey's paw on them. One hand was fixed to an oak sceptre, the other one a golden sceptre. James pointed to the golden sceptre, "Pancho Stanza told us the answer. Bonzo's hand was stuck to a golden sceptre."

Mendez smiled, "The Paw is yours. Leave me here, as I have gotten used to this place."

The pirates nodded and walked to the exit out of Diablo Cut, where Moresco and his demon minions were waiting, "Are we going to Zenda yet?"

James shook his head, "We're taking a detour. We're going to La Mancha first."

The pirates walked up to Donkey Hotay and Pancho Stanza. Pancho looked up at them.

"We got it," James said as he showed Pancho the Paw.

Donkey Hotay took at and said, "I, Donkey Hotay, lord of La Mancha, wish for... one million bananas!"

We all sighed. Donkey Hotay would always be the same. A crazy old donkey.

"Wait a minute," James said, "Couldn't you wish for Donkey to return to Monkey, Pancho?"

Pancho shook his head, "A rule of the Paw is that you cannot transform someone else- my master is stuck like that forever now."

The pirates docked at Zenda. The Demon-Monkeys rushed into the prison, excited to have somewhere to stay. James ran into the prison and stopped the demons from scaring the monkeys.

"Guys, stop it," James said and then turned to Gortez, "Demon-Monkeys from St. Bonobo's Abbey. They said that they'd help us as long as they got a good place in Monquistan society when we win. That is- if we win."

Gortez nodded, "They seem powerful. They will be useful. Who is they're leader?"

"Moresco Valvida," James replied, pointing to Moresco, who was sitting in front of a prison cell.

Gortez was impressed, "He has quite a reputation. Anyway, did you find it?"

James gave the gorilla The Monkey's Paw, "There is also a horde of bananas at La Mancha, just to let you know. Where's Queen Eleanor?"

"Right behind you," a female monkey voice said from behind James.

James spun round to see Eleanor, "Woah! You surprised me!"

Eleanor shrugged, "Hmm. Anyway, I have something to give you. A treaty between The Opposition and The Pirate Haven- soon to be The Pirate Republic- as I have given orders for Majordomo to sign the treaty too. Go to Puerto Mico and give the letter marked 'dos' to him."

The pirates docked at Puerto Mico and headed up to the governor's palace.

"Majordomo- orders from Queen Eleanor," James said.

Majordomo opened the letter and read it, "I will sign the treaty. And- eh? What's this? Payment for the Pirate? You rob the Presidio, you retrieve Gortez only to free him and start a rebellion? YOU EXPECT TO BE _PAID _FOR THIS?!"

"Yep," James replied, "Ever since you signed the treaty, Puerto Mico became territory of The Opposition. Meaning, you are no longer part of Monquista society, so it won't effect you to pay me. Simple."

Majordomo grimaced, "I trust gold will be enough?"

"That's better," James said, smiling.

Outside, Rebecca said, "Dino and Nate called for my help over in Grizzleheim. I won't be able to go with you to Skull Island Town."

James nodded and he went separate ways with his sister.

Captain Avery sat at his office, waiting nervously. James and his crew entered.

"How did it go?" he asked and James raised his eyebrows.

Avery sighed, "Hello there, Captain! Nice to see you! Now, how did it go?"

"Captain Avery, you are now the leader of The Pirate Republic!" James replied happily, "But there is a catch that you are drawn into no matter what now."

"What is it?" Avery asked anxiously.

"War," James said to Avery's horror, "The Pirate Republic and The Monquistan Opposition with all their territory, from Skull Island, Flotsam, Scrimshaw and Puerto Mico to La Mancha, St. Bonobo's Abbey, The Summer Palace and Zenda, are at war with Valencia and The Monquistan Authorities."

"Probabilities of us winning?" Avery asked.

"Twenty-Five percent," James replied after careful consideration.

"Well, that's all the bad news out of the way," Avery said, trying to keep calm, "Any ideas on what to do next?"

"I have an idea," James said, "I came across a name of a place I really want to find now, when I was on The Isle of Doom. It sounded like it had a lot of treasure there, but I'll need your help finding it."

"It's name?" Avery asked.

"El Dorado," James replied and Avery smiled.

"I can help you," he said, "For one favour. In Flotsam, I want to trade with a man there that has great goods. His name is Captain Charlie Kennit. Convince him to trade with me and I'll help you find El Dorado. Good luck, Captain!"

"Thank you, Captain Avery," James said as he walked out of the office.

Suddenly, a voice said, "I know where Kennit be living. I'll help ye."

James spun round to see Dustin Silver, a future member of The Third Generation of The Five Captains, "Sneaky as a witchdoctor as always, Dust. Sure, come with me. This is my crew- Anne Fox- better known as Bonnie Anne, Ensign Emmett, Nanu Nanu, Gaspard DeVole, Scratch Baxter- better known as Old Scratch, Ralph Beard- better known as Ratbeard and Alfonso Del Mono. My first mate, Egg Shen, was captured by the Armada, however."

Dustin nodded, impressed, "Here's me crew behind me. The water mole's name be Mormo and the rat's called Milo Graytail. Me first mate- Kan Po- is captured in Valencia too."

James acknowledged this and the pirates left for Flotsam.


End file.
